kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 6: Une nouvelle inattendue(1)
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Elika a disparu. Elle est poursuivi par le méchant Pat afin qu'il la ramène auprès de Maléfique et Hadès. sa disparition inquiète bien la sorcière pour avoir son triomphe mais Sora saura-t-il la retrouver avant eux ? Un sort étrange enferme les princesses dans des objets leur appartenant ou dans un lieu ou elles résidaient encore...


**Fanfic OC KH: Chapitre 6 (partie 1): Une nouvelle inattendue**

Après que Sora a récupéré Kairi,il retourne à la forteresse oubliée. Étant donnée qu ' Elika ne le poursuivra plus pendant un moment, il en profite alors pour rendre visite à Léon , Merlin et Cloud.

Ses amis l'accueillent avec enthousiasme, Kairi se tient à ses côtés. En parcourant la forteresse il découvre la présence de sans-coeurs par milliers . Il s'en occupe en maniant sa keyblade, les ennemis sont petits et facile à vaincre. Quelques heures plus tard, il part voir Merlin en espérant qu'il connaît quelque chose sur l'apparition des sans-coeur. Lorsqu'il arrive chez Merlin , son amis l'accueil à bras ouvert .

Le magicien lui explique que les ennemis sont apparus avec Pat qui semblerait à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il précise qu'il cherche une fille aux cheveux verts , mais le magicien ne sait pas de qui il s'agit.

Soudain Sora pense à Elika , Pat serait à sa recherche afin de la récupérer et qu' elle se bat de nouveau face à Sora . Cependant le jeune garçon sait bien que sa rival est difficile à poursuivre , pourtant il devrait l'avertir alors qu'il n'est pas censé le faire. Il souffle un instant et pense que c'est grâce à elle qu'il a récupérer Kairi, il lui doit bien cela ,cependant il ne sait pas où elle est puis juge qu'il serai plus judicieux de la retrouver avant Pat.

Lorsqu'il se décide à l'aider, il reçoit un ordre du roi, l'ordre lui demande de venir au château du roi avec le vaisseau gummi. Il entre dans le lieu avec Donald et Dingo puis ouvre les portes de la salle d'audience , il salue le roi.

Le roi se lève de son trône pour le saluer puis est heureux de sa venue . Il prit la parole:

-Ah Sora te voilà enfin! J'ai une dernière quête à te demander.

Affirme le roi en retournant sur son trône.

-Votre Majesté je vous écoute.

Dit le jeune garçon en restant droit devant le roi

Le roi explique à Sora qu'il faut retrouver les sept princesses qui ont été capturées. La première à retrouver est Mulan, le jeune garçon doit se rendre à la Terre des dragons pour la retrouver et le roi lui donne un objet lui permettant de se rendre directement à cet endroit.

Il se rend à la Terre des dragons et y trouve Mushu qui court, on aurait dit qu'il panique. Des sans-coeurs le pourchasse, Sora les détruits tous avec son arme puis le petit dragon est rassuré puis le remercie. Le jeune garçon demande au dragon si il se souvient comment la princesse s'est fait capturer par les sans-coeur.

Le dragon se mit à réfléchir un instant mais il affirme de ne pas se souvenir, il propose donc au jeune garçon d'aller voir Shang le général de l'armée impérial. Il précise que Shang et à la demeure de la famille FA, il espère retrouver son amour disparue. Sora se rend à la demeure et y retrouve le général ainsi que les parents de la princesse encore bouleversées de la disparition de leur enfant.

Le jeune garçon entre dans la maison en se présentant de nouveau , le général fut surpris de sa présence. Il lui raconte comment Mulan s'est fait prendre,les ennemies n'étaient pas seul à ce moment-là, Pat et un personnage masqué les accompagnaient . Le personnage étrange avait un pouvoir spéciale qui avait pris l'épée de Mulan depuis une certaine distance. Comme la princesse n'a pas pu se défendre, les sans-coeurs l'ont capturée et emmenée loin de la terre des dragons, leur combat était situé à l'ancien camps de l armée impérial lorsqu'ils étaient conforntés à Shan Yu.

Peu après , Sora propose d'aller voir les lieux du camp en espérant y trouver un indice qui lui permettra de retrouver la princesse. En arrivant sur les lieux, le camp est désert, il entre dans le camp et commence à chercher.

Tout à coup le collier d 'Elika qu'il avait récupéré tombe de sa poche, il le ramasse, le regarde et lève la pierre du collier vers le ciel puis le Soleil se reflète sur cette pierre montrant un indice sur le sol, l'indice brillait avec les reflets du soleil sur la pierre. Le jeune garçon court vers l'indice puis le ramasse mais c'est enterré dans le sol. N'ayant pas d'autres solution, il creuse avec ses mains et découvre l'objet mystérieux puis le sort de la terre. C'est l épée de Shan Yu et le collier de l'empereur de Chine, mais attendez, ceci appartient à Mulan!Sora est sur la bonne piste, il garde ses objets puis range le collier en cœur dans sa poche.

Donald regarde les indices et lève la tête vers le coté pour regarder le visage de son amis, son amis qui serre le collier dans son poing fortement mais la pierre ne se brise pas lorsqu'il ouvrit son jeune garçon semble pensif jusqu'à ce que Dingo l'interrompt.

-Sora? C'était quoi ce collier?

Demande Dingo intrigué

-C'est un collier qui appartient à Elika, elle l'a perdu lors de notre dernier affrontement mais j'ignore pourquoi il m'aide,serait-ce un collier enchanté?

Explique le jeune garçon en regardant la pierre.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait lui rendre .

Affirme Donald

-Oui mais je ne sais pas où elle est .

Dit Sora l'air embêter

Peu de temps après Pat les vois au camp, il leur envoie des sans-coeurs à l'attaque.

-Hé!Vous trois!Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille à la chevelure verte émeraude par hasard?

Demande l'énorme animal

-Même si je savais où elle est, tu peux être certain que je ne te le dirais pas!

Dit le jeune garçon en détruisant les ennemis

Pat semble énervé, une fois que les créatures sont détruites, il prend la fuite. Pendant ce temps Sora et ses amis continuent de chercher. Pourtant dans l'olympe hadès et maléfique se plaignent de l'absence d'Elika, la sorcière est inquiète pour son triomphe, elle n'arrivera donc jamais à se débarrasser de ce misérable porteur de la keyblade et ses pitoyables laquaissans la précieuse aide de la jeune fille.

Quant à Hadès, il essaie de trouver un meilleur plan surtout lorsque Sora arrivera à l'olympe pour aider Hercules. Pendant qu'on y'est, que fait notre chère Elika maintenant qu'elle est seule face à tous danger présent dans les mondes . Et bien notre chère Elika parcourt les mondes pour vaincre les sans-coeurs et tendre un piège à Maléfique.

Revenons en à Sora, il cherche encore mais ne trouve pas plus d'indice. Mais sa keyblade apparaît dans sa main , elle serait attirée par quelque chose qui est à gauche de l'endroit où ils sont. Le jeune garçon lâche sa keyblade et celle-ci s'envole vers la gauche, il se mis à la pourchasser. Il court très vite et ses amis le suivent, la keyblade s'arrête puis Sora la rattrape , il est un peu essouflé.

Il regarde partout puis voit la silhouette de Mulan enfermé dans un arbre. Il est surpris , comment cela-a-t-il pu arriver? Les sans-coeurs n'ont pas ce pouvoir à moins que... Non Elika n'a pas ce pouvoir non plus . Comment sortir la princesse de là?Sora remarque qu'il y'a un verrou sur l'arbre, il sort sa keyblade puis l'épée de Shan Yu se met à voler dans les airs, l'épée permis à l'arme de Sora d'ouvrir le verrou. Le sort d'emprisonnement se lève et libère la princesse.

La princesse retrouve son apparence, le jeune garçon essaie de la réveiller mais elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et eu soudainement froid. Ils retournent vite vers la famille de Mulan en courant afin que la princesse se réchauffe un peu. La famille est heureuse de la revoir ainsi que Shang,Sora rend les objets lui appartenant puis le général le remercie.

-Sora?Comment puis-je te remercier?

Demande le général Shang

-Et bien...

Le jeune garçon se mit à réfléchir

Et si on leur demandaient si par hasard ils n'auraient pas vu une fille aux cheveux verts dans les parages?

Propose Dingo

-Oui,tout à fait, auriez-vous vu récemment une fille aux cheveux émeraude, au regard noir comme la nuit et qui porte des vêtements d'une teinte bleuté?

Demande Sora

Il me semble avoir vu quelqu'un comme ça mais elle n'est pas restée, elle est venue comme un coup de vent.

Affirme Shang

-Bien merci quand même, il faut que je la retrouve avant Pat.

Explique Sora

A ce moment-là , le collier de l'empereur enclenche un verrou que Sora s'empresse d'ouvrir avec sa keyblade. Ils partent à bord du vaisseau gummi puis traverse une galaxie où ils se font attaquer par des sans-coeurs . Lors de leurs traversée , ils voient une sorte de vaisseau ressemblant à une moto.

Sora fut impressionné de voir une moto violette avec des ornements de spirale dessus, une personne pilote cette moto, cette personne à une chevelure verte et porte un casque blanc . Le jeune garçon accélère pour voir de plus près mais l'individu qui est sur la moto change de direction, le jeune garçon tape le pilote de commande avec ses poings en étant mécontent du fait qu'il ne peut rattraper ce vaisseau. Ses amis essaient de le calmer pendant que l'individu arrive au Colisée de l'Olympe après avoir retiré son casque , sa tenue change tandis que Sora et ses amis se retrouvent dans le château de la bête malgré leur mauvais atterrissage.


End file.
